Plus qu'un jeu?
by SalemaW
Summary: A la suite d'une idée du président Arisada, Yûjirô et Tôru ouvriront les yeux sur leurs sentiments respectifs...


**Auteur :** à votre avis ?

**Crédits :** personnages à Mikiyo Tsuda.

**Rating :** AP ou K+ pour le shonen ai

**Couple :** Tôru et Yûjirô.

**Note :** ma première fic sur Princess Princess !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Bonne lecture !!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au grand damn de tous, sauf peut-être de Mikoto, les princesses voyaient leur succès légèrement décroître. Il fallait donc agir au plus vite. Sakamoto s'était joint aux trois travestis afin de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque.

- J'ai eu une idée lumineuse !! déclara le président Arisada qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Président !!!

- Et quelle est-elle ? demanda le délégué.

- Utiliser le concept du fan service.

Les princesses ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et Yukata passa en mode grognon.

- C'est hors de question !!! Je vous rappelle que j'ai une copine !!!

- Du calme Mikoto. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps d'expliquer mon idée. Elle est très simple : de temps à autre, vous devrez jouer les princesses légèrement dévergondées et faire semblant de vous faire des mamours.

- Mais…

- Comme vous n'avez pas d'objection, s'est réglé. Souvenez-vous que vos privilèges sont en jeu. Au revoir.

Le président quitta la pièce et fut suivi, à sa demande, par Sakamoto. Les trois garçons soupirèrent. Dans quoi Arisada les avait-il encore embarqué ?

- Ca ne doit pas être si terrible, relativisa Yûjirô.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

- Mais vous êtes tordu tous les deux !!! On est trois mecs, on ne peut pas faire ça !!!!!

Le blond sourit.

- De toute façon, si tu refuses de coopérer, nous informerons ta copine sur tes activités de princesse. A toi de voir.

Mikoto, vaincu, s'inclina.

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, au dortoir.

- Arisada nous a encore mis dans de beaux draps. Il est vraiment sans pitié ce type. T'en pense quoi Yûjirô ?

- De toute façon, nous jouons déjà la comédie, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

- Parfois, ton fatalisme me fait peur.

- Mais c'est la vérité. Je ne pense pas que se soit très difficile de jouer les princesses dévergondées.

- Si tu le dis…

Oooooooooooo

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit. Pourquoi viens-je de rêver du jour où Yûjirô m'a embrassé pour faire fuir Sayaka ? C'était censé être répugnant et pas… agréable… Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ??? Pourquoi je pense à tout ça ???

**_Why ?_**

****

Tôru a l'air de s'agiter dans son lit. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est peut-être cette histoire de princesse qui le préoccupe… ou peut-être pas. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai embrassé pour faire fuir sa furie de cousine. Je dois avouer que ça ne m'a absolument pas dérangé. Oui, j'aime les filles, mais Tôru est, comment dire, spécial.

Oooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin était le premier jour où ils devaient jouer les princesses « coquines ». Aujourd'hui ils portaient des costumes de soubrettes parme et blanc. Alors que Mikoto avait décidé de bouder, Shihôdani passa un bras autour des épaules de Kôno et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Autant commencer dès à présent.

- Mais arrêtez !!! s'agita Yukata.

Les autres élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène s'approchèrent, encore plus intéressés que d'habitude. Voyant que le plan du président fonctionnait, le blond en profita.

- Vient Tôru-chan, laissons notre amante bouder.

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit ? hurla Mikoto, hors de lui.

Yûjirô se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et Tôru grimaçait. Les élèves, quant à eux, affichaient un air plus que béat. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été attirés dans un autre monde. Une fois à l'abri de tous leurs admirateurs, Kôno lâcha subitement la main de son ami.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ils avaient tous l'air ravi.

- Là n'est pas la question Yûjirô. Nous devons jouer un rôle, pas passer pour des gays.

- Je sais. Mais moi, quand je joue, je joue vraiment.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Tôru, alors amuse-toi aussi…

Le blond s'éloigna, laissant l'autre complètement déboussolé. Le reste de la journée se déroula plus ou moins normalement, malgré le fait que Kôno avait l'air sur une autre planète.

Oooooooooooo

Le délégué avait rejoint la princesse aux yeux rubis.

- Mikoto ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

- Bien sûr Sakamoto.

- J'aimerais te poser une question. C'est à propos de Tôru et Yûjirô.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute ?

- J'ai l'impression que, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, pour eux, ce n'est pas un jeu, cette histoire de princesses dévergondées.

- Tu penses qu'ils s'aiment réellement ?

- Oui, mais je me trompe peut-être.

- Non Sakamoto, tu as tout à fait raison. A vrai dire, je m'en suis rendu compte la semaine dernière. Tu sais, les regards qu'ils se lancent, je les connais. Ils sont amoureux, c'est évident.

- Comment peux-tu être si catégorique Mikoto ?

Il sourit.

- Moi-même, je suis fou amoureux de ma petite amie, alors je connais ce sentiment.

- Tu sais, quand tu ne passes pas ton temps à râler, tu peux être très réfléchi comme personne.

- Je ne râle pas !!! Je me révolte contre le fait que je n'ai jamais voulu me déguiser en fille !!!!

- Du calme Mikoto.

- Bref, pour en revenir à nos deux amis, je pense qu'il faudra encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne réalisent leurs sentiments.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Oooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, au détour d'un couloir.

- Regardez, ce sont nos princesses !!!

- Oui !! Princesses !!

Yûjirô sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Tôru, faisant pousser des cris de bonheur par les autres élèves.

- Pathétique… murmura Mikoto, caché un peu plus loin derrière un mur.

Ravi du succès de son idée, le président Arisada demanda (ordonna) aux princesses de continuer dans cette voie, malgré les protestations de Yutaka. Toutefois, ce fut la mine triste que Kôno regagna le dortoir. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de jouer.

Ooooooooooooo

Tôru s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond, le regard vide. Son ami le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien du tout.

- Ne mens pas. Depuis qu'Arisada nous a annoncé que nous devions continuer à jouer la comédie, tu fais la tête.

Kôno soupira longuement.

- Yûjirô, est ce que tu peux comprendre que je n'ai plus envie de jouer de cette façon. J'aimerais qu'on se contente de se comporter en simple princesse, comme avant.

Le blond sembla étonné.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que moi ça me fait du mal que ce soit un jeu !!!

Il se leva brutalement et quitta la chambre. Shihôdani secoua la tête, attristé.

Ooooooooooo

Il me demande pourquoi je n'ai plus envie de jouer ?? Désolé Yûjirô, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Tout comme toi, je ne suis attiré que par les filles, alors pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi suis-je si bien en ta présence ? Pourquoi ???

**_I don't understand why…_**

****

Tôru, qu'as-tu essayé de me faire comprendre ? Peut-être devrai-je t'expliquer pourquoi je prends t'en de plaisir à exécuter les ordres d'Arisada. Reviens vite dans notre chambre et laisse moi te parler.

Oooooooooooo

Tôru retourna assez rapidement dans la chambre afin de s'excuser auprès de son ami. Quand il ouvrit la porte, celui-ci était assis sur le bord du lit.

- Tu es revenu ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est rien.

Kôno prit place à côté du blond.

- Tu sais Tôru, si je tiens tellement à ce jeu, c'est parce que j'aimerais que ce soit la réalité.

- Hein ?

Shihôdani s'était approché de lui et semblait sur le point de l'embrasser.

- Et toi Tôru, pourquoi détestes-tu autant ça ?

- Parce que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu.

- Dans ce cas…

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui se recula.

- Et les filles alors ?

- On se contentera de les regarder.

Tôru esquissa un sourire et embrassa pour de bon son ami. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous les deux consentants et heureux de cet échange. Leurs langues se découvrirent dans un subtil ballet et ce fut le manque d'air qui les sépara.

- Alors ce jeu ?

- Du moment que la réalité suit…

- Je vois que tu commences à aimer ça Tôru.

- C'est parce que c'est toi…

Yûjirô sourit et captura à nouveau les lèvres de son petit ami. De la fiction à la réalité, il n'y a qu'un pas parfois…

Quand Mikoto entra dans la chambre de ses camarades afin de les avertir d'un changement de programme, il les trouva profondément assoupis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il murmura un « c'est pas trop tôt » et referma délicatement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les deux amoureux.

**FIN**

**Reviews ????**


End file.
